The present invention relates to a software reproduction apparatus.
The present invention relates to an effective technology applicable for distribution systems for computer programs or software such as copyrighted image materials, etc., especially digitized information software.
As large-scale memory media such as CD-ROM, MO etc., and large-volume, high-speed communications technologies such as B-ISDN, etc., are further developed, it is expected that not only, of course, computer programs that use these means, but also image and sound, will be distributed as digital data.
In other words, copyrighted image analog data that have been supplied in the past in such forms as video tapes are now being stored as degital data in CD-ROM and sold, or such materials are beginning to be distributed within the market as game software through utilizing the interactive (bidirectional) nature of CD-ROM.
Also, the same situation is occurring with communications circuits: such data as the previously mentioned copyrighted image data are now beginning to be placed in the hands of users via communications.
Incidentally, it is extremely easy to copy this type of digital data onto other media. Moreover, since there is no worry that deterioration will occur through the copying of digital information as occurs when analog information is copied, it is possible to duplicate digital information, and there is an extremely high possibility that these types of acts of copying will impair the profits of manufacturers. In other words, it is easy to copy the contents of a CD-ROM with only a rudimentary knowledge of DOS commands, so long as the would-be copier posses an optical magnetic disk or an optical magnetic disk apparatus, etc., that is capable of large-volume rewrites.
In this way, for the reason that a sufficient security check is impossible, acts of renting these types of digital data media have, in most cases, been prohibited by manufacturers.
However, currently end-users often hesitate to purchase this type of software because the price is too high, or because they don't know if the software will truly match their desired software, or they wait to ascertain whether or not the software is usable on the hardware that they now possess.
In regards to this point, a new software offering system is beginning to be realized wherein multiple software with limited functions are stored on a CD-ROM and sold for a low price, and whereby the end-use pays a fee for desired software on the CD-ROM, and is thereby notified of a code that will remove the functional limitations.
However, the software offering method noted above cannot be said to have sufficiently reflected the special characteristics of the software.
In other words, for the previously mentioned removal of functional limitations, the fee payment in most cases consists of a one-time only, lump-sum payment, and this fee inevitably consists of a high amount. Thus, for example, in those cases where a user only wants to view for a short period a single scene of an image, or when a user wants to use a spreadsheet for only a week, it is difficult to manage fees according to the usage amounts.
In regards to this point, a method was proposed in the Laid-Open Patent No. 19707/1996 whereby the usable price amount was registered beforehand on an IC card, and, in the case where billable software is used, the usable price amount on the IC card is registered within the system, and every time an applicable item of software is used, the system deducts the amount from the balance.
Also, a method was proposed by the present applicants in the Laid-Open Patent No. 9687/1995 whereby a rewriteable domain is provided within the memory medium of the CD-ROM, etc., and whereby usage-time data is managed.